Yang Terhebat
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Obrolan absurd empat sekawan di tengah kebisikan kantin/ M untuk amannya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Yang** **Terhebat**

.

.

Suasana siang itu begitu terik menyelimuti wilayah dimana empat lelaki yang telah melepas title remajanya tengah melepas dahaga di sudut kantin fakultas teknik. Suasana bising ala manusia kelebihan hormon mendominasi kantin yang telah sesak dengan berjubelan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang membutuhkan asupan energi dari ibu kantin. Bukan, maksudnya asupan masakan dari ibu kantin. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ok?

Lihat saja keempat sejoli tersebut tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara kebisingan, karena mereka sendirilah salah satu sumber kebisingan tersebut. Ckck!

"Wow... Shikamaru memang yang terhebat, bisa menaklukan singa gurun pasir buat mendapatkan Temari," hiperbolis si pirang memulai acara gosipnya. Menyeruput kuah remen terakhirnya, si pirang menatap satu persatu teman seperjuangannya.

"Ck, masih hebatan juga Kakashi-_sensei_." Kini si coklat ambil suara, seakan tidak suka gosipnya kalah pamor, membuat tiga pasang mata menatapnya penasaran. Terkekeh ringan sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya, si coklat membalas tatapan sobat sedari jaman pakai popok, "Kalian tahu 'kan betapa mesumnya si _Sensei_ satu itu..." Yang lain mengangguk, "... kudengar ni ya, Kakashi sudah melakukan pip dengan Anko-_sensei_. Gilaaaa... Hebat banget si mesum itu bisa menaklukkan Anko-_sensei_ yang terkenal galak itu," jelasnya berakhir.

"Habat apanya, aku juga pernah tu tidur dengan perempuan. Segalak-galaknya perempuan pasti takluk juga di ranjang," elak si pirang.

"Itu sih karena playboy mendarah daging pada diri Uzumaki Naruto," sembur si coklat.

"Enak saja, bilang aja kamu iri karena aku lebih hebat darimu, Inuzuka Kiba," bela Naruto.

"Bodoh."

Eh. Sebuah suara lain mengusik ketenangan dua anak adam yang tengah berdebat dengan argumen masing-masing.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Atensi Uzumaki Naruto teralih pada salah satu sobat yang sedari tadi diam. "Memang benar, kan, dari kalian berempat hanya aku saja yang pernah menikmati indahnya surga dunia, hahaha..." kata Naruto berbangga diri.

Uchiha Sasuke mendecih tidak suka, "Baka. Apa hebatnya hanya sekali dua kali, aku sering melakukannya dengan Sakura," jujurnya kemudian.

Tiga kepala lainnya membeku. Pandangan hanya tertuju pada satu titik yang tengah menautkan alisnya penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi... jadi... Sakura-chan sudah... sudah... Aaaaaaaa... Aku tidak terima Sakura-chan milikku telah kamu nodai, _teme_. Huweeee..."

Semua diam. Menatap muka galau Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah meratapi kenaasan nasipnya kedahuluan oleh rival sejatinya.

Siapa mengira Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kira tidak doyan dengan perempuan telah menyimpan rahasia besar seperti ini. Apalagi tentang Haruno Sakura, pujaan hati Naruto yang tidak tergapai-gapai sejak pakai popok. Menyedihkan. Memang.

Inuzuka Kiba memandang Sasuke penuh damba, membuat sang empunya menatap tidak suka.

"Apa?"

"Harus kuakui, kamu memang hebat Sasuke, si playboy Uzumaki Naruto saja kalah," ungkap kiba sarat pandangan memuja. Membuat Naruto mendelik tidak suka.

Memberi seringai kemenangannya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menyeruput jus tomatnya yang terabaikan sebelumnya.

"Hebatan juga aku. Sekali melakukannya sudah bisa membuat Hinata-_sama_ bebadan dua."

Uhuk

Uhuk

EH?

Uchiha Sasuke menatap seseorang yang baru saja menggetarkan pita suaranya, mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang perih karena tersedak.

"Maksudmu, Hinata hamil karena ulahmu, Neji Hyuuga?" suara cempreng khas Uzumaki Naruto mewakili segala gemuruh rasa penasaran dari dua kawannya.

Sang tersangka menatap sekilas tiga sahabatnya yang tengah menanti kepastian. "Menurut kalian?" ucap Hyuuga Neji melepas kakinya menjauhi tiga sahabat yang termenung memikirkan ucapannya. Tersenyum ringan sebelum keluar dari kebisingan kantin tersebut.

"Ah, sial. Sasuke, kamu kalah hebat tu sama Neji." Merasa namanya terpanggil Sasuke menatapa Kiba tidak suka, "Iyaaa... Kalah telak. Kamu sama Sakura sering melakukannya tapi tidak bisa bikin Sakura berbadan dua, sedangkan Neji satu kali menendang bola langsung GOOOLLL..." jelasnya kemudian.

Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi mendecih tidak suka. Mengambil tas kuliahnya, ia mengikuti langkah Neji pergi dari kantin yang semakin sesak.

Yang terhebat?

Biar kata Kiba yang terhebat di antara mereka berempat adalah Hyuuga Neji, tapi tetap saja bagi Haruno Sakura yang terhebat adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pikir Sasuke lengkap dengan seringainya.

.

**Tamat**

**.**

Berakhir dengan gaje XD


End file.
